House of anubis next generation
by Peddieismylife
Summary: Ok so this is the kids of Anubis. Sorry Walfie shippers Willow isn't in this. Couples are Peddie, Fabina, Mickara, Jeroy, and Amfie. Read. Chapter 1: Characters
1. Characters

Peddie

Parents: Peddie Name: Virginia Jade Miller-Sweet Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Junior Face Claim: Troian Bellisario Personality: Like Eddie but with a little Patricia. Clever, Snarky, Rebellious, Smart.

Parents: Peddie Name: Connor Lucas Miller-Sweet Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Junior Face Claim: JC Caylen Personality: Cocky, and kind of self centered, but is secretly really sweet. He wants the best for the girl he likes and is really funny, he really likes music

Parents: Peddie Name: Preston Blake Miller-Sweet Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Senior Face Claim: Ian Harding Personality: Very protective of his siblings, he's very kind, but he also knows how to be sarcastic.

Parents: PeddieName: Gabrielle Patrice Miller-SweetGender: FemaleAge: 16Grade: JuniorFace Claim: Lucy Hale Personality: Like Patricia and Eddie, Cocky. She gives attidude and gets introuble alot.

Parents: Peddie Name: Adam Resse Miller-Sweet Gender: male age:17 grade:Junior face Claim:Steven Krueger Personality: Player loves to mess with girls

Fabina

Parents: Fabina Name: Rayna Maddison Rutter Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Junior Face Claim: Kaya Scodelario Personality: Like Fabian and Nina mixed. She is shy ad quiet, but isn't a total book worm, she has emotional walls that are hard to break and doesn't believe in love,

Parents: Fabina Name: Sarah Grace Rutter Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Junior Face claim: Lily Collins Personality: she is so diifferent from her parents, she isnt scared of anything but shes still sweet. She is nice sweet and kind, but she still has a bad side. She doesnt get in trouble but she knows how to be bad, but since shes the smartest in the class they let her off the hook. She is an amazing singer but she hides that talent because she doesnt think that anybody would care. She loves all these nerdy things and egyptian mythology but shes not a total nerd. She is also really good at pranking and in in her school shes known as one of the populars; the head of their group. Aka all the next generations they are all in the group and they run the school. She is also the student body president and her best friend who can be anybody but they have to be smart is the vice president. She also likes to wear black and navy blue cropped tops combat boots and shorty shorts. She is also really pretty and the populars arent mean they are actually really nice and everybody loves them and they have a rivalry with another group in the school. But the other only hates them because there jealous oh and if they are at a boarding the populars all live their and also the other group.

Parents: fabina Name: Brandon Alexander Rutter Gender: Male Age:17 Grade Junior Face Claim: Keegan Allen personality comes off tough. But has a sweet spot

Parents: Fabina Name: Luke Jonathan Rutter Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade:Senior Face Claim: Blake Michael Pearsonality: Oppisite of his mom and dad alot. He doesnt act like them at all. He gives attidude to everyone.

Amfie

Parents: Amfie Name: Ava Grace Lewis Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Senior Face Claim: Jojo Personality: Oldest of the group and flaunts it, loves to be the center of attention, dramatic and perky, can be squeamish, loves to be right even when she's often not (pretty much just like her mom, except does believe in supernatural on goings, such as aliens like her dad)

Parents: amfie Name: Ariana Gender: femaleAge: 16Grade: juniorFace Claim: dove camron Personality: a mini amber love fashion love match making and is not very bright  
They are identical twin sister so their have the same face claim. I got it from a new tv show liv and maddie and dove camron plays both live and maddie

Parents: amfie Name: allyson (ally/als) Nina Lewis Gender: female Age: 16 Grade: junior Face Claim: Dove camron Personality: a girl Alfie loves pranks jokes people friendly kind but smart and good at sport (don't know where she got it)

Parents Amfie Name Ethan Alfred Lewis gender male age 17 grade senior face claim: Ross lynch personality cocky

Parents: Amfie Name: Kayleigh Savannah Lewis age: 17 grade:Senior face Claim: Ashley Benson personality: Amber junior

Mickara

Parents: mikara Name: Charlie jay Campbell (CJ) Gender: female Age: 16 Grade: junior Face Claim: Selena Gomez Personality: a girl version of mick with maras brains

Name: Cole Aiden Campbell Gender: Male Age:17 Grade: Junior Face Claim: Jaden Smith pearsonality: He is a player.

Parents: Mickara Name: Noel Adam Campbell Age:17 grade:Senior face claim: Niall Horan Personality: Sweet and nice and charming

Jeroy

Parents: : Christina Danielle : : : Claim: Shay : Mixed between Joy and Eddie. She's a girly girl, like Amber, and is in love with clothes

Parents: Jeroy Name: Logan Bradely Clarke Gender: Male Age:17 grade:Junior Face Claim: Leo Howard Pearonality: He loves pranking. He is popular.

Parents: Jeroy Name: Jared Euegene Clarke gender:Male age: 17 grade:junior face claim: Tyler Blackburn personality: Sweet and caring


	2. Miller-Sweet and Rutter family

Patricia's P.O.V

"Vivi get up!" I yell upstairs to my oldest daughter Virgina. Today her and her 4 other siblings are leaving for Anubis house. Which means Eddie and I will have the house to ourselfs till Thanksgiving and Christmas break.

"Mom, she's been up." Says Gabi walking down the stairs with 2 suitcases she's carrying and 2 others that Eddie is carrying. Gosh, she is such an Amber. No wonder that's why she's her godmother.

Speaking of Amber, i haven't spoke to anybody from Anubis in about 5 years. I don't know why, we just lost touch. Nina and Eddie usually talk tho on Facebook. The whole Osirian and Chosen one thing scares me. They are going to creppy towers and anyone of them can be Osirian or Chosen one.

"Mum have you seen my hair jel? Dad?" Adam yells.

"Have you checked right in front of you!" Vivi yells. 5 seconds later.

"Found it!" He yells.

"And they call me the stupid one. Gosh like that kid is so stupid." Vivi says walking downstairs.

"Vivi are Connor and Preston up?" Eddie asks her.

"I think so. Hold up. Adam are Connor and Preston up?" She yells upstairs.

"Yes! We are right here!" Yells Connor.

They were all born the same year. I hade Connor, Preston and Vivi one day, and then nine months later Gabi and Adam were born.

I don't know where Preston came from tho. Everyone besides him are Cocky and Snarky. He's the sweet one because he was born first. He cares about Gabi, Vivi and I more than anyone else. He's like Eddie though.

Vivi is the cocky and snotty one. She flips out on everything when she doesn't get what she wants. She's a daddys girl and has Eddie rapped around her little finger.

Connor, has the worst attidude anyone can have. Him and Adam play girls like no tomorrow. He would bring home a diffrent girl every 2 weeks and say that she is his new girlfriend. That is one of the many reasons he is going to Anubis.

Adam all he cares about is his hair, his abs and his face. He is a mini Eddie and who ever hasn't noticed that is blind. He smirks like Eddie and he acts like him.4

Gabi, she ended up getting Nina's locket. Fabian gave it back to Eddie. She acts like An Amber and Nina mix. Nina agreed giving her the locket was a smart idea.

"Ok let's go guys." I say and we head out to our car. I put the car in drive and we leave.

Nina's P.O.V

"Fabian, is Rain up?" I ask my husband of 18 years.

"Yes." He replies walking past my door chasing after my 2 year old. I chuckle and get out of bed. I hop in the shower.

When i get out of the shower I start to dry my hair. When my hair is dry I straighten it. When i get out of the bathroom i get dressed. When i walk downstairs, all my kids are dressed and eating breakfast.

"Hey." I say walking towards Fabes and kiss him.

"Ew Mum, PDA much?" Luke says putting his plate in the sink.

"Well, soon you won't have to see any of our PDA. You will just see other kids PDA." I say smirking.

They are going to live at Anubis house. All of them besides my youngest Garrett.

"Mom, may i please have the cream chesse?" Sarah asks me.

"Suck up." Luke whispers.

"Leave her alone!" Rayna yells.

"All of you just shut up!" Brandon yells. That's when they start yelling.

Sarah is exactly like Fabian and I. She's sweet and doesn't try to be something she is not. She has my accient so she says mom not mum.

Rain is short for Rayna. She is like Fabian and I too, but not alot. She just doesn't believe in love until it happens to her, then she will believe it.

Luke is full of attidude. He is seriously a mini Eddie. He is cocky too. He is nothing like Fabian and I.

Brandon comes off as the type kind, but it's just his emotional walls. He really doesn't trust anyone because of the old school he used to go to.

"Guys let's go." I say grabbing my car keys. "Luke are you, Brandon and Garrett going in your car?" I ask.

"Yea. Are you sure i can bring my car with?" Luke asks.

"Yes. I talked to your prinipal."

"Ok."

And with that we are all out the door. Anubis here we come.


	3. Lewis, Clarke and Campbell family

Amber's P.O.V

I wake up to find Alfie and I sleeping in our king size bed with his arms around my waist. Today was the day that my kids were leaving for Anubis. I tried to get his arms off my waist. I succeeded. I was about to get off the bed when Alfie pulled me back down.

"Stay." He whispered in my ear.

"Boo, Today is when our kids leave." I say back. With that he runs to the bathroom.

I got in a shower last night so I just straightened my hair. When I got dressed, i pulled my shirt up in my full length mirror to see my little bump. Yes, I am pregnant. And yes it is my 6th kid. Suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hello beautiful." He whispers in my ear. I turn around so I'm facing him.

"Hello boo." I say pecking his lips. We pull apart. "I'm gonna go make breakfast ok?" I say placing another kiss on his lips.

I run downstairs to see my twin daughters eating eggs. I also see my son, Ethan, cooking.

"Hello Ari, Ali and Ethan where are Kayleigh and Ava?" I ask.

"Oh, they are doing their make up." Ali says to me.

"Mom do eggs have carbs?" Arianna asks.

"Um, I'm unsure." I say stiring my tea.

"Mom! Can you please tell Ava to shut up! She will not shut up about how smart she is!" Kayleigh says walking in the room with Ava traling behind her.

"Ava leave your sister alone. If you guys are going to keep on fighting like this, I will only let Ethan, Ali and Ari drive their cars to school. You will not have a car until Christmas." I threaten. Kayleigh groans.

"Fine. Can someone just give me a Latte?" She asks. Ethan hands her a Latte. "Thanks Bro."

"What did I miss?" Says Alfie walking downstairs.

"Oh nothing much, the usual, Just Kay and I fighting." Ava speaks up

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Alfie says putting an arm around my waist. I look at my kids.

Ethan being the second oldest and the only guy for now takes care of his sisters. He will kill someone if he hurt his sisters. He takes the role to step up and help when Alfie is at work.

Ava is the oldest. She is seriously a mini Alfie, but girl style. Yes she might have My hair and Alfies' eyes, but she looks more like him then me. She believes in Aliens and the supernatual. She also is cocky because she is the oldest.

Ari is short for Arianna. She is Alis' twin sister. They are identical, like Patricia and Piper. Ari is more of the fashion type. She is seriously a Mini me.

Ali is short for Alison. She is Aris' twin sister. She is also identical to her. Ali is more sporty. She plays basketball, soccer, Volleyball and does track.

Kayleigh is Ethan and Avas' triplet. She is also a mini me, from my hair to my personality. She and Ari are the spoiled ones.

"Mom can we leave now?" Ava asks.

"Sure. Let's go." I say grabbing my keys. We walk out of the house. Alfie and I get in my car, the kids get in their cars. This is going to be a long ride

Joy's P.O.V

"Hello babe." Jerome says giving me a kiss.

"Hello boo." I say pulling away. I walk over to my closet.

"You know in about 3 hours we will have the whole house to ourselfs." He says smirking.

"Get that smirk off your face. And I know." I say laughing.

I take my shirt off and put on a nice blouse and a leopard skirt with a pink scarf. Jerome gets changed into a nice polo and cacky shorts. Oh god, it's time to have a talk with my kids. We walk downstairs to find Logan and Jared talking.

"Hey guys, where's your sister?" Jerome asks them.

"Oh she just ran and got something from the store. She'll be back like any second now." Jared says, and with that she walks in the house.

"Ugh! I can't wait to get out of this place! There was this really weird guy looking at me!" Christina says walking in.

"Ew." Logan says. She nods.

Logan is exactly like Jerome when he was younger. He likes pranking people. He is a ladies man too. He even is popular like Jerome was.

Jared is sweet and caring like me, but guy wise. He stayed with his last girlfriend for 3 years, but she broke it off because he was apperently too clingy, when he was just protecting her.

Chrisi is like Me alot. She is a mix between Eddie and I. But then she has her qualities that are like Jerome's. She is the youngest of the triplets.

"So guys Your dad and I need to have a talk with you." I say.

"Oh god. Mom we already know about this." Logan says putting his head in his hands.

"Haha. No. This is about the school." I say.

"Go on." Chrisi says.

"So this is about the school. We want to let you know if you guys do anything stupid we will take away your phone when you get back ok?" I state.

"Yes Mom." They all say together.

"Now stick together ok? Don't bully each other and always be nice ok?" Jerome adds.

"Now go put your stuff in the car." They go to the car.

I kiss Jerome. We kiss for what seems like 5 minutes and we head to the car.

Mara's P.O.V

I am sitting with my daughter drinking coffee. I am really nervous about her going to Anubis house. I don't want her falling in love. I don't want her heart to break. What am I talking about? Mick should be saying this about her, not me, but no he is talking to my 2 sons about what they can and can not do at the school. He walks down the stairs.

"So how was it?" I ask going over to him and giving him a kiss.

"Hard. They kept asking why and why not. It was annoying. But i guess it's just our kids." He says with one arm around my waist and we turn to look at Charlie, my daughter.

"What?" She says chuckling.

"Nothing. It's crazy how your already a young woman." Mick says.

"Dad, I'm only 17." She says putting her mug in the sink. "It's not like I'm getting married."

"She's got a point." I point out.

"Well, still. She's my only daughter and I will miss her." Suddenly my other twin sons run in. They are 6.

"Dad! Where are our teenage mutant ninja turtle costumes?" Austin whines.

"Austin, I'm telling you he threw them away!" Ashton yells. Mick nods and they run away.

Charlie is the oldest of the triplets. She is a mick junior but with my brains and eyes. She does have black hair though. She gets that from Mick's mum.

Aiden is exactly like how Mick used to be when he was younger. A player. He looks like a guy version of Me. He is lighter though.

Noel is a little mick with my feelings. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. The thing is he treats girls like they are the only person who matters. He protects people alot.

Mick and i notice the kids are in the car and we leave to go to Anubis.


	4. Meeting each other

Ari's P.O.V

I was sitting in my car at the school. I was waiting for my Mom, dad and my sibilings to come. I stared at the huge school infront of me. Just looking at it makes me want to throw up. I see my moms' Mustang roll up and she gets out with my dad. I get out of my car and see my siblings pull up.

"Hey let's go." I say walking towards the big house that was ahead.

When i got to the door, it opened, with no one standing there. Creppy much. I walked in with my 4 other siblings behind me. A little pittete woman came running in.

"Dearies i missed you!" She said giving mom and dad a hug.

"We missed you too trudy. These are the 5 kids." Mom says.

"Awe, so much like you two! I'm Trudy and I am your house mother and headmaster. I am in charge of you an-" She was cut off by a red head.

"Amber!" She yelled running towards my mom.

"Patricia!" She yelled back.

Patricia's P.O.V

Eddie and I were looking around the house. It had been extended. It was huge. We turned the corner and saw a familiar blonde girl and tan guy, Amber and Alfie.

"Amber!" I yelled running towards her.

"Patricia!" She said running towards me in her 6'' heels. I chuckled.

"I missed you so much!"

"Same."

"Alfie!" I yelled giving him a hug. Eddie and Amber hugged and then he hugged Alfie.  
"What are you two doing here?" Eddie asked.

"Oh nothing, just dropping these five off." Alfie said pointing to their five kids.

"Oh my word! We are dropping off our kids too!" I said happily.

"Looks like my kids will have stuff on them by tomorrow morning!" Alfie said. I laughed.

"Yep. You can blame Gabi for that one now."

"Is that the one who got Nina's necklace?" Alfie asked.

"Yep."

"So where are you guys going?" Amber asked me.

"Oh, we were just about to leave."

"No you can't!" Trudy yelled.

Trudy's P.O.V

Ok so maybe i knew that everyone's kids were comming to the school. I maybe kind of sorted them like that. Ok so maybe I wanted all the little ones in the same house, but that's only because I want them to all see each other again.

"You can't leave because, I made you guys cookies!" I say as a lie to cover it up. "And you guys have to wait for the other parents, i want you to meet them."

"Ok, Well we are going to wait in the common room." Alfie says. I sigh.

"Hello?" I turn around and see Joy and Jerome with their 3 kids.

Joy's P.O.V

"Hello?" I say walking into the house. Trudy turns around. "Trudy!" I say giving her a hug. Suddenly i see a familiar red head turn the corner.

"Joy!" She says.

"Trxie!" I say. And see Amber comming towards me, giving me a hug.

"guys?" We turn around to Mara, Mick, Nina and Fabian. We all hug each other.

"Oh my Anubis! This is so weird!" Amber said.

"So i guess our kids are all going to be togther." I say laughing.

"Also, Patricia's daughter, Gabi, will be performing the let's pour a drink on someone show every morning." Alfie says.

"Shut up will you?" Gabi says walking in the room.

"Gabi that's mean." Viv says.

"Vivi remember me?" I say smiling.

"Aunt Joy right?" She says.

"Yep." I say popping the p.

"You guys can all leave now." Trudy says.

After all our goodbyes we all leave.

Adam's P.O.V

"I'm hungry!" Ethan yells. yells.

"Well tell Trudy, You dumbie." Charlie says.

"Well tell Trudy, You dumbie." He says making fun of her.

"Luke shut up will you?" My sister Gabi asks.

"Sorry little miss annoying."

"You just said something you will regret in a few seconds." My brother Preston says sipping on his ice tea.

"Why will I regret it?" He asks sounding stupid, not noticing Gabi got up with Ice tea.

"Because of this." She says dumping it on his head. Making it run down his face. She sits back down.

"Ugh! You are so stupid." He says throwing a spoonful of Mash potatoes at her, but missing her and hitting Christina. She shrieks.

"You jerk!" She yells running out of the room.

"I'm going to make sure she is ok." I say following her.

Vivi's P.O.V

"Guys, we should go unpack." I suggest. "And then we can play a fun game of truth or dare." I say smiling.

"I'm down." Brandon says smiling back at me.

"Yea let's play!" Kayleigh says while walking upstairs to unpack. We all start walking away till Brandon stops me.

"Hey, Um, Wanna sit next to me tonight?" He says.

"Sure." I say smiling.

"Ok." He says walking away smiling.

I walk in to see Rain and Kayleigh unpacking. I see Kayleigh smile at me when I walk in.

"Nice idea about playing truth or dare." She complimants.

"You think?" I ask hanging up my shirts.

"Yes. And do you and Brandon have a thing going on?"

"What? Psh No." I say.

"We all know you do." Rain says putting her shoes in her wardrobe.

"We don't. He just asked if I would sit next to him Tonight." I say changing into my pajamas.

"He's into you." Rain states.

"Omg, he is into me." I finally notice.

"Are you into him is the question." Kayleigh points out.

"I don't know." I state falling back onto my bed.

"I'm the love guru ok?" Kayleigh says.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." I yell.

"Hey, we are about to start downstairs." Sarah, Rain's sister says.

"Wait Sarah, don't you think that Vivi and Brandon have something going on?" Kayleigh asks.

"Duh!" She says walking downstairs.


	5. Truth or dare Anyone?

Cole's P.o.v

We were waiting for Kayleigh, I think. I don't really know names that well. All I know is Gabi is hot. Like wow. She's beautiful. She also seems funny. I don't know. Suddenly Kayleigh walks downstairs.

"Sorry guys, My friend Julia called. Any way, what are we doing?" She says sitting next to Jared.

"Well We decided we wanted to play Truth or Dare. My favorite game." Says Ava.

"Oh ok. So who wants to go first?" Kayleigh asks.

"I'll go I guess." My brother Noel says smiling. He reaches over and spins the bottle. While he is doing this, my sister C.J turns on Die young my Ke$ha on her phoen. The bottle stops spinning and lands on Christi.

"Dare." She says before he asks.

"Ok. Name all of Snow whites' drawfs names. If you can't name all of them in 30 seconds. Gabi here will write them on any body part." Noel says smiling.

"Ok. Time me."

"Go!" Yells Jared.

"Sleepy, Grumpy, Happy. Whats the other 4!" She yells.

"Time. The others were Doc, Sneezy, Bashful and Dopey. Sorry. Gabi go." Gabi heads over to Christi.

"Pull up your shirt." She says while Christi pulls up her shirt. On her belly Gabi writes Bashful. "Shirt down. Pull up a sleve." She writes Doc on her arm. "Foot." She writes Sneezy on her foot. "And last but not least pull up your shirt again and flip over." She writes Doc on Christis' back. We all start laughing.

"I'll get you back later." She says spinning the bottle. It lands on Logan.

"Logan Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. I don't miss out on a dare." Logan says.

"Ok, well I dare you to, Call Mum and ask her if she believes in Aliens." She says smiling.

"I believe in Aliens." Ava pops up.

"Well, no one cares" Says Vivi. I chuckle.

Logans calling his mum. "Hey Mum, I have a question. Yes the schools doing good. Well Mum, you see, do you believe in Aliens?" He asks smiling. "Ok Mum, nice to know. Bye love you too."

"So does she?" Connor asks laughing.

"No." Says Logan laughing. He spins the bottle and it lands on Ethan.

"Ethan, truth or dare?" He asks him.

"Well, I'm Ethan Lewis here, Of course I will pick Dare."

"I dare you, to have the person to your left sit in your lap for the next 6 rounds!" He says. I look whos to his left and it's Gabi.

"Come here Gabi!" He says pulling her into his lap, while shes dying of laughter. And I just wanna slap Logan.

Ethan spins the bottle. And it lands on Preston.

"Preston, buddy! Truth or dare?"

"Ok, Yeah, so I'm gonna pick truth."

"Whos the hottest girl in here?"

"Rayna." He says looking down. He spins the bottle and it lands on Arianna.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us a secret."

"My secret is I'm tired. Can we finish this another time?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm tired too." Says Adam.

"Alright, see you guys in the morning? Night" I say walking to my room when i get stopped by Jared.

"I know you like Gabi. And I can help you, if you help me." He says. I sigh.

"What do you need?" I ask.

"Get Kayleigh to date me."

"Thats gonna cost you. 20 pounds." I say smiling.

"Ok." I walk to my room, that I share with Ethan and Brandon. I pass out on my bed when I get in there.


End file.
